Joan Armatrading Concerts 1970s
1972 Late 1972 Ronnie Scott’s, London, ENG (with Joe Partridge on guitar, Larry Steele on bass and Henry Spinetti on drums) December 7, 1972 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG (supporting Folk band JSD) 1973 Early 1973 she embarked on a European tour, supporting Jose Feliciano March 26-31 & April 2-7, 1973 Ronnie Scott’s, London, ENG April 10, 1973 Philharmonie, Berlin, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 11, 1973 Deutche Museum, Munich, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 12, 1973 Rhinehallen, Dusseldorf, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 13, 1973 Rosengarten, Mannheim, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 14, 1973 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 15, 1973 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 16, 1973 Stadthalle, Karlsrue, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 17, 1973 Meister Singer Halle, Nurnberg, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) April 18, 1973 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supporting Jose Feliciano) Jonathan Kelly UK Tour 1973 (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 3, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 4, 1973 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 5, 1973 Norwich University, Norwich, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 7, 1973 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 9, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 10, 1973 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 13, 1973 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 15, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 16, 1973 St. George Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 17, 1973 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 19, 1973 Victoria Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 20, 1973 Civic Hall, Barnsley, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 21, 1973 Civic Theatre, Darlington, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 25, 1973 City Hall, Hull, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) May 26, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Jonathan Kelly & Riff Raff) Late 1973 solo tour of USA folk clubs with only her 6 and 12 sting guitars with a piano supplied at each gig. This is the only solo tour of America that Joan has ever undertaken. All other tours have been with musicians in the different bands she has assembled throughout the years. July 10-15, 1973 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA July 17-22, 1973 Smiling Dog Saloon, Cleveland, OH July 29-31, 1973 Paul's Mall, Boston, MA July 25-30, 1973 Bitter End, New York City, NY (supporting Proctor & Bergen) July 31-August 5, 1973 Kenny's Castaway, New York City, NY August 8-13, 1973 Mainpoint, Philadelphia, PA August 15-19, 1973 Cellar Door, Washington DC August 21-25, 1973 Limbo's, Detroit, IL August 28-31-September 1-2, 1973 The Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL September 4-9, 1973 Atlanta, GA September 11-16, 1973 Ebbits Field, Denver, CO September 18-23, 1973 Ash Grove, Los Angeles, CA September 24-30, 1973 San Francisco, CA 1974 1975 February 9, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 31, 1975 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Supporting Don McLean along with Caravan, Shusha, David Lewis, Screemer) August 24, 1975 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1975) October 20-22, 1975 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supporting Mose Allison) Supertramp & Joan Armatrading UK Tour 1975 (supported by The Movies) November 13, 1975 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 14, 1975 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG November 15, 1975 University of Leeds Refectory, Leeds, ENG November 16, 1975 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG November 17, 1975 Dome, Brighton, ENG November 19, 1975 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG November 20, 1975 Guildhall, Portmouth, ENG November 22, 1975 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 23, 1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT November 24, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT November 25, 1975 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT November 28, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL November 29, 1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG November 30, 1975 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG December 1, 1975 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG December 2, 1975 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG December 4, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG December 5, 1975 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG December 6-7, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG December 9, 1975 ABC, Hull, ENG December 11, 1975 Guildhall, Preston, ENG December 12, 1975 Empire, Liverpool, ENG December 13, 1975 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG December 14, 1975 ABC, Great Yarmouth, ENG December 16, 1975 ABC, Plymouth, ENG December 17, 1975 Festival Hall, Torbay, ENG December 18, 1975 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL December 19, 1975 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG December 20, 1975 Kursaal, Southend-on-Sea, ENG 1976 September 2, 1976 Cellar Door, Washington September 23, 1976 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Moon) Joan Armatrading UK Tour 1976 (supported by Prelude) December 6, 1976 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT December 8, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT December 9, 1976 Opera House, Blackpool, ENG December 10, 1976 Palace, Manchester, ENG December 11, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG December 12-13, 1976 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG December 14, 1976 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG December 16, 1976 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG December 17, 1976 Dome, Brighton, ENG December 18, 1976 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 1977 May 14, 1977 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Saturday Night Live hosted by Shelley Duvall. Joan performed Down To Zero) October 12, 1977 Stadium, Dublin, IRE October 14, 1977 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG October 15, 1977 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 17, 1977 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 18, 1977 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG October 20, 1977 Dome, Brighton, ENG October 21, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 22, 1977 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 23, 1977 Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG October 25, 1977 Guild Hall, Preston, ENG October 26, 1977 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT October 27, 1977 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT October 28, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT October 29, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 30, 1977 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 31, 1977 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG November 3-5, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG November 9, 1977 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY November 10, 1977 Trenton War Memorial, Trenton, NJ November 11, 1977 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Pat Metheny & Michael Katakis) November 12, 1977 Chrysler Hall, Norfolk, VA November 13, 1977 Warner Theatre Music Hall, Washington, DC November 14, 1977 Alexander Theatre, Princeton, NJ November 15, 1977 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA November 16, 1977 City Hall Auditorium, Portland, ME November 18, 1977 Bardovan Theatre, Poughkeepsie, NY November 19, 1977 Royal Oak Theatre, Royal Oak, MI (supported by Danny Peck) November 20, 1977 Union Theatre, Madison, WI November 22, 1977 State Theatre E. Lansing, MI November 23, 1977 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL November 24, 1977 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis, TN November 25, 1977 Capri Theatre, Atlanta, GA November 26, 1977 Grinnell College, Grinnell, IA November 27, 1977 Tyrone Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, MN November 30, 1977 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Danny Peck) December 1, 1977 Paramount North West Theatre, Seattle, WA December 2, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR December 3, 1977 Davis College, Davis, CA December 4, 1977 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA December 9, 1977 Paramount Theatre, Austin, TX December 10, 1977 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX December 13, 1977 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 1978 April 17, 1978 Carrie Theatre, Amsterdam, NED April 19, 1978 Falkojer Hall, Copenhagen, DEN April 20, 1978 Gota Lejon, Stockholm, SWE April 21, 1978 Chateauneuf, Oslo, NOR April 23, 1978 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER April 24, 1978 Sartorysal, Cologne, GER April 26, 1978 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER April 28, 1978 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER April 30, 1978 Philharmonique, Berlin, GER May 24, 1978 Regent Theatre, Sydney, AUS May 26, 1978 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS (2 Shows) May 27, 1978 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS May 28, 1978 Madew Winery, Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS (2 Shows) May 30, 1978 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS June 1, 1978 Concert Hall, Perth, AUS (2 Shows) June 3, 1978 Regent Theatre, Sydney, AUS (2 Shows) June 5, 1978 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS June 7, 1978 Regent Theatre, Sydney, AUS June 9, 1978 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ June 11, 1978 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ June 12, 1978 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ June 17, 1978 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, ON June 18, 1978 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON June 20, 1978 Palace De Arts, Montreal, QC June 22, 1978 Centinnel Theatre, Winnipeg, MB June 24, 1978 Centinnel Perf Arts Centre, Regina, SK June 27, 1978 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB June 28, 1978 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB June 30, 1978 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver BC July 15, 1978 Blackbushe Aerodrome, Camberley, ENG (supporting Bob Dylan, Eric Clapton and his Band, with Graham Parker and The Rumour & Lake) 1979 Joan Armatrading European Tour 1978 (Supported by George Duke) January 30, 1979 Congrescenter, Hamburg, GER January 31, 1979 Kuppelsaal, Hannover, GER February 1, 1979 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER February 2, 1979 The Stadium, Paris, FRA February 5, 1979 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED February 6, 1979 Vereeniginj, Nijmegen, NED February 7, 1979 Congrescenter, The Hague, NED February 8, 1979 Arenbergtheatre, Antwerp, BEL February 9, 1979 Musensaal, Mannheim, GER February 11, 1979 Operahouse, Frankfurt, GER February 12, 1979 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER February 13, 1979 Philharmonie, Berlin, GER February 14, 1979 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER February 15, 1979 Studio L, Cologne, GER February 16, 1979 Don Sportova, Zagreb, YUG February 18, 1979 Tivoli, Ljubiana, YUG February 19, 1979 Concerthaus, Vienna, AUT February 20, 1979 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI February 22, 1979 Falkoner Teatret, Copenhagen, DEN February 23, 1979 Vejlby Risskov Hall, Aarhus, DEN February 24, 1979 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, SWE February 26, 1979 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE February 27, 1979 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR Joan Armatrading UK Tour 1979 (supported by George Duke) March 2, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by George Duke) March 3, 1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by George Duke) March 5-6, 1979 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supported by George Duke) March 7, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by George Duke) March 8-9, 1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by George Duke) March 10, 1979 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG (supported by George Duke) March 12-13, 1979 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by George Duke) May 17, 1979 Royal Theatre, Victoria, BC May 18, 1979 Orphium Theatre, Vancouver, BC May 20, 1979 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB May 21, 1979 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB May 22, 1979 Centinnel Performing Arts Centre, Regina, SK May 23, 1979 Concert Hall, Winnipeg, MB May 24, 1979 Civic Centre, Oshawa, ON (Jerry Zee CBV TV show) May 27, 1979 Palace De Arts, Montreal, QC May 28, 1979 Hamilton Place, Hamilton, ON May 29, 1979 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON June 1, 1979 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA June 2, 1979 Carter Barren Amphitheatre, Washington DC June 3, 1979 Robin Hood Dell, Philadelphia, PA July 28, 1979 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (with James Taylor and the Pousett-Dart Band) September 10-11, 1979 Adelaide Festival Centre, Adelaide, AUS September 13, 1979 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS September 15-16, 1979 Festival Theatre, Melbourne, AUS September 18-19, 1979 Regent Theatre, Sydney, AUS September 22, 1979 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS September 24-25, 1979 Regent Theatre, Sydney, AUS September 28-29, 1979 His Majesties Theatre, Auckland, NZ September 30, 1979 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ October 3, 1979 Regent Theatre, Dunedin, NZ October 4, 1979 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ